A Little Dhampir's Nightmare
by Kyle Dashwood
Summary: Rose is being plagued by strange dreams. Strigoi attacks are rising, Lissa's moods are getting darker, and Dimitri is as distracting as ever. Not only does Rose have to worry about graduating, but she'll also be confronted with her worst nightmare.
1. Chapter 1

Lissa was talking about Christian, her voice was animated and happy. I just couldn't seem to pay attention. My mind was with Dimitri and his piercing dark gaze. I seemed to feel his eyes on me wherever I went. "Um, Rose?" Lissa had stopped walking and was staring at me with narrowed eyes. "What are you spacing off on?" Sexy eyes, a generous mouth, and midnight colored hair that falls across tanned and deliciously soft skin…

"Nothing. What were you saying?" Lissa's eyes stayed on me a moment longer than necessary. She always was good at picking up my lies. "What? I'm paying attention."

"You've been really preoccupied lately, Rose." I shrugged. I had a lot on my mind. With Lissa's continuous mood changes, strange horrible dreams, and Dimitri's hot body, I had my share to contemplate. And that's not even mentioning the rising Strigoi attacks.

"I know. I'll try to pay attention more." Lissa stared at me.

"I just worry." I broke out into a smile that always lightened the mood.

"I'm supposed to worry. You're _my_ charge." Lissa rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, okay." Her smile was soft, dainty, and entirely feminine. I'd kill to have that dreaminess. "Did you happen to hear anything I was saying?" Well not really. So I just smiled apologetically and shrugged. "The dance, Rose. Are you going?"

"You mean St. Vladimir's version of prom? Absolutely not." Lissa's pretty jade eyes went wide. Her pale blonde hair blew across her face in the cold wind.

"Old Rose would have." My eyes narrowed.

"Old Rose would have spiked the punch. But New Rose has to train to keep Lissa safe." And spend time with her gorgeous and entirely forbidden coach.

"I'll talk to Dimitri. He'd let you go. You could go with Adrian." I couldn't help the snort that escaped. "What? He likes you."

"He also likes lots of other girls. Not to mention worryingly large amounts of alcohol." Lissa put her arm through mine.

"He's not that bad." Lissa sounded a little sullen. I glanced over to her and looked. She really wanted me to go, not as a Guardian, or anything else, but as her best friend. She missed the times where we were only friends, nothing more than a couple of girls who wanted to have fun. But things changed. If I wanted to protect Lissa, I had to train and prove my worth as a Guardian. No one knew how to protect her like I did. We were bonded.

"I could ask Dimitri if I could stop by for a bit." Her answering grin as reward enough. She threw her arms around me and smiled.

"We'll have to pick you out a dress…Something the Old Rose would approve of but the New Rose will love."

"Can I wear my running shoes?" She looked at me with narrowed eyes. "You're right. Running shoes would never look good with a designer dress." My vanity always got the best of me.

**Training Room**

"Lissa asked me to go to the dance with her." I said as I slammed my fist hard into the blue punching bag.

"Do you want to go?" Dimitri asked from behind me. His voice seemed pensive. I paused in my assault and massage my hands. I turned around and face Dimitri, his long muscular form leaning against a padded wall. The black tanktop he wore complimented his skin and showed of the definition in his arms. Sometimes he made it extremely hard to talk. "Rose?"

"Oh, sorry. Lissa really wants me to go. So yeah, I want to go." He stared at me, his dark eyes searching my face. His gaze was always intense, and it always made me nervously excited. "And I think it might be fun." I cleared my throat and nibbled on my lip. "Why are you staring at me?" A small smile started on the corner of Dimitri's red lips.

"I was just thinking how you'd be able to go. Kirova was very adamant that you aren't to attend any social events." I started to take off my gloves and walk towards him. Dimitri moved from the wall and walked towards me. He picked up my water bottle and handed it to me, our fingers brushing. I sighed at the contact before he drew back. He was always in control of himself. If you asked me, he needed to lose a little bit of that control.

"If I'm going to be Lissa's Guardian, won't I need the practice?" He took up his own water bottle and drank.

"I'm going as Lissa's Guardian. I may be able to persuade her to allow you to go on an observational basis." I set my water bottle down and nodded.

"Lissa also wants to dress me up..." Dimitri's eyes narrowed.

"Are you her doll, Rose?"

"Lissa has been kind of down lately, and I think it might be good for her to have something to distract her. If I happen to get a designer dress out of the deal, then it's just good for everyone." There was a small quirk in his bottom lip. It felt good making him smile. His eyes lightened and his face took on an amused look.

"Oh Roza." I smiled, wide. He only called me that when he was happy with me. He touched my jaw lightly, his calloused fingers sending goosebumps down my spine. I swallowed and looked up so I met his eyes. His face seemed unguarded, open. And there was attraction in his eyes. Maybe he was losing a little of that control after all. But as soon as I thought that, he withdrew his hand and that guarded look was back. He stepped away from me and his posture grew rigid. Had I done something wrong? "I'll talk with Kirova and let you know during our sunrise run. Sound good?" I merely nodded. "You are dismissed."


	2. Chapter 2

"Hello Little Dhampir..." He called to me, my body moving towards his voice. "I'm waiting..." I felt a ghost of a caress on my neck, ice cold fingers sliding down my hot skin. Someone's lips were against my throat, pressed gently against my artery. When I tried to turn around, I found I couldn't move. Something held my feet in place. My heart beat faster as I felt teeth against my skin, just gently scraping, not piercing. A soft whimper escaped my lips. He grasped my hips and stuck his thumbs into my pants.

"No..." My voice came out strangled and weak. There was a feeling of dread spreading all throughout my body, my chest constricting with fear. My breathing was hitched as hands ghosted over my body.

"I'll see you in your dreams, My Little Rose." And then I was released. I shot up in bed, the bed creaking as I sat up. There were goosebumps raised along my flesh. Last time I take a nap after eating too much sugar.

"What the hell!" My hands were shaking. I could still feel the fear in my chest. I leaned over and looked at my alarm clock. Well, at least I was up on time.

Dimitri was waiting for me when I made it to the track. He lifted his eyebrows and glanced down at his watch once. "I know, I know, I'm late. I'm sorry." That guy's voice was still ringing in my head. I had the chills, and it didn't help that it was freezing out here. Literally, freezing. I felt like my fingers were falling off.

"Are you okay? You look sort of shaken up." The cold wind stirred up my hair and sent a chill into my sweatshirt. The rest of the school was still asleep. See, Moroi couldn't do sunlight. So St. Vladimir's students all ran on a nocturnal schedule. Dimitri thought it was fun to run while the sun rose. I thought he was just being cruel.

"I'm fine. Did you talk to Kirova?"Dimitri paused in his answer.

"She said it would be fine as long as you don't cause any ruckus. And, you double up in training sessions." I hadn't actually expected her to say yes. I mean, she didn't exactly not like me, she didn't trust me. I tended to act before thinking...hit first then ask questions later. I guess that kind of worked when you're a guardian.

"No way. How long did it take you to convince her?"

"Lissa did most of the work for me. She was very very convincing." He smiled, a little chuckle coming from his lips.

"What's so funny?" Dimitri didn't say anything else, other than, "Time to run. Try to make it under forty minutes this time." I threw a glare Dimitri's way before trotting off.

I was showered and dressed when Lissa knocked on my door. I opened it with a smile, but was greeted by shadows. I inhaled when I noticed darkness radiating from Lissa. It hadn't engulfed her golden light, but it was definitely tinged. "Hey Rose." Though there was a smile on her face, I could sense there was something wrong. I reached tentatively through our bond.

"Hey Lissa." I touched her mind slowly, sensing for any kind of red flag. She didn't seem upset, but there was a definite darkness. As my mind touched the black spot in her mind, I felt a wave of sickness wash over me. I gagged and then I felt Lissa's soft hands on my bare shoulder.

"Woah, Rose, you okay?" I looked up at her and licked my lips. The darkness was gone. I touched her mind to be sure. No trace. But suddenly, I didn't feel so sharp.

"Yeah, I'm fine. How have you been? Everything okay?" She looked at me strangely but nodded.

"Yes, Rose, I'm fine." She looped her arm through mine and smiled that bright dreamy smile at me. "So, I was thinking."She walked me out of my room and shut the door behind me. She lead me down the corridor as he smile brightened.

"Uh huh?"

"This summer I'm supposed to go to Court." With Lissa being the last Dragomir, our Queen liked to watch closely over her. Plus, she though Lissa would make a good match for her great nephew, Adrian. "And I think it'd be great practice for you if you were to accompany me..." I grinned and nodded.

"Of course. It's all a learning experience!" I'd always been curious about Court life. It seemed so...interesting. Kind of evil and cutthroat, but interesting. "Hey, have you been having any nightmares lately?" I thought that maybe because of our bond, we might have shared a dream or something. It wasn't as farfetched as her bringing me back from the dead.

"Um, no, why?" I bit my top lip thoughtfully.

"No reason." Rose tilted her head in my direction. I smiled slowly, trying to look unconcerned. "I just had a Freddy Kreugeresque nightmare and thought I'd ask." I laughed, like it was a joke, even though it was far from it. Lissa rolled her eyes.

"You watch too many horror movies, Rose." Guilty. Maybe that's all it was. Just a little imagination. It sure didn't feel that way.

"Hey, I have hand to hand combat first, want me to walk you to class?"

"That'd be my job." Christian Ozera emerged from the shadows, his looks all bad boy chic. He was the King of Sarcasm and I was the Queen of mean. We tended to rub each other the wrong way.

"Hey there. I see you're still working that whole mysterious and troubled look."

"Rose." Lissa patted my arm. I looked back to her and smiled.

"Sorry, I slipped." I looked at Christian. "Sorry." He looked like he wanted to say something, but with a glance to Lissa, he thought better of it. It's kind of funny. Both of our lives often revolved around Lissa and her safety or happiness.

"Well, we should get going..." Christian put his hands in his pockets.

"I'll see you at lunch, right Rose?" I nodded. She squeezed my hand as she walked away, slipping happily under Christian's arm. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair.

"Hello little dhampir." My heart froze, my blood ran cold. "Woah, Rose, you okay?" It was only Adrian. I swallowed and nodded.

"Why does everyone keep asking me that lately?" It was frustrating. I was fine.

"Sorry..." He stepped back. He smelled like peppermint, cigarettes, and liquor.

"Have you been drinking?" His emerald eyes twinkled. He broke out into a sarcastic self confident little grin.

"Only a little."

"When did you wake up? Like five minutes ago?"

"So concerned for me...Are you afraid I'm going somewhere, little dhampir?"

"Don't call me that. And no. You're supposed to be helping Lissa." He pouted and I had to admit, he was extremely good looking. His light brown hair looked messy but in that 'I paid way too much money for this haircut' kind of way.

"I could help you too..."

"Never going to happen, Adrian." He smiled lazily, probably in an alcohol haze, and shrugged.

"We'll see."

"Hey, did you do that dream walking thing to me last night, by any chance?" Adrian thought for a second but shook his head.

"Why, you have a naughty dream?" I almost laughed outright.

"No, I didn't. But you're sure you didn't?" Adrian's face slowly turned serious as he regarded me.

"What happened?" I shifted my weight to my other foot and tried for a nonchalant shrug. Why was everyone so worried about me all of the sudden? I was a big girl.

"Nothing. I have class." It was a long time before he responded. And he did so slowly.

"See you around, Rose." He leaned against the wall as I left, hurrying off to a class I was already late for. And there was no way I was going to be able to focus. Not with that man's voice so clear in my head. It couldn't have just been a dream. That gnawing feeling in my stomach told me that.


	3. Chapter 3

The rest of the day was boring. Standard school. Lunch with Lissa and Christian was even worse. I think they only noticed me because they paused for breath. After my last class, I was really looking forward to my alone time with Dimitri. I hadn't seen him since our run. It was weird how much I craved him. "Hello Rose." He said as I entered. There was something different about him. He seemed…colder.

"Uh, hey." I set down my bag and began to tie my hair up. "Why is this place so dark?"

"I want you, Roza." The name didn't make me smile, instead it made me shiver. He spoke in a low voice that sounded almost like a hiss. He entirely caught me off guard. Dimitri usually never said those things.

With an inhuman grace in his movements, Dimitri stepped toward me, into the light. His hair was untied and wild around his handsome face. There was blood on the edge of his lips. I froze as I looked at him. He felt _wrong_. And then I noticed his eyes. Ringed with red. "No…" My breath escaped at once. It felt like I'd been punched in the stomach. I was frozen, unable to move. Which was incredibly stupid, because Dimitri didn't hesitate.

He had me by the throat before I could even think straight. "I want you, Rose." He said again, his voice a low growl. His nose was at my throat. I felt a scream work up in my chest, but it froze in my throat. Dimitri's hand tightened on my neck as he squeezed, making my vision darken. I tried to fight, though it was no use. Not only was he stronger, but Dimitri had taught me every move I knew.

I felt his tongue on my neck as tears began to roll down my face. And then I felt his teeth against my throat. His canines were sharp and hard, now deadly fangs. Dimitri groaned as he bit down, his other cold hand against my hip. He pressed me against the wall as he drank from me, my vision swimming form the endorphins. I felt my life slip away as-

-"Rose." There was someone shaking my shoulder. I yelped and sprang up from the chair I had apparently fallen asleep in. It was Eddie. "Woah, jesus. Are you crying?" He asked, looking concerned.

"What happened? Where are we?" He gave me a look like I was crazy. Maybe I was.

"You fell asleep in history class…it just ended. I thought I'd wake you up." Another dream? It felt so real. I could still feel his teeth on my neck. I reached a hand up just to make sure. No puncture marks. "You're crying." I touched my face. It was wet and sticky. I was indeed crying. Well, that's a first. "You o-"

"I swear to god if you ask me if I'm okay, I will beat you senseless." Eddie raised his eyebrows but stayed silent. I sighed, frustrated, and wiped the tears away. "Sorry. I just had a really bad dream. Thanks for waking me up." I gathered my things and got out of there as fast as possible.

These dreams were getting worse. It made me not want to sleep. The thought of Dimitri ever becoming a Strigoi made my heart hurt.

Lost in my thoughts, I guess I hadn't been watching where I was going, because I ran straight into Adrian. "Someone is in a hurry." Adrian's hands lingered on my shoulders, his soft fingers grazing my skin.

"Uh, yeah. I'm really eager to get to my room and start my math homework." He hadn't stepped away. His body was much too close to mine.

"You seem, wound. Would you like me to help you relax?" That lazy grin was back. I rolled my eyes.

"I'll pass, Adrian."

"You sure? You'd have fun." I was about to open my mouth to say something else when a third party entered.

"Mr. Ivashkov." It was Dimitri's smooth deep voice. Adrian still didn't move away. "Rose." I waved and moved back from Adrian. There was a hint of steel in Dimitri's gaze as he regarded Adrian.

"Guardian Belikov. Didn't hear you coming." Dimitri didn't respond.

"I was just coming to find you, Rose. I thought we might start our session early." I swallowed and nodded.

"Sounds good." I switched my bag to my other arm as I looked back to Adrian. "I'll talk to you later. Bye Adrian." His unfocused green eyes stayed on my face.

"Bye, Rose. Feel free to stop by my room later. Lissa is coming by as well." I shot a forced smile behind me to Adrian.

Dimitri walked very close to me without ever actually touching me. He was silent and his rigid posture was back. I sensed he was irritated and I only had a little idea of why. "Are you mad?" Dimitri looked like he was contemplating how to answer.

"No." He paused again, his face straightforward. He seemed to relaz a little. "I just think Adrian's Ivashkov's affections are misplaced." He was jealous! That certainly lifted my mood.

"Really? Why shouldn't he like me?"

"I've heard about his various appetites, Rose. I don't trust him."

"Don't trust him with what?" Dimitri sighed and turned to me, stopping abruptly in the middle of a hallway.

"With you." His dark eyes were on my face and his hands were at his sides. I swallowed as warmth spread through my body.

I said nothing, just stared at him. I was dying to touch him, to run my hands over his tight chest. I wanted to feel his midnight hair in between my fingers, I wanted to taste him. Of course, I didn't get any of that. Before I could think of anything remotely articulate to say, Dimitri had gone back to being all business. "You haven't taken your evaluation yet, right?"

"Nope. I missed it." During mine and Lissa's little stint in the human world, I'd missed the evaluation all guardians in their junior year had to take.

"And you're still a little rusty-"

"Oh come on, I kick major ass. I'm the best student in here." He looked at me, a glint of a smile in his eyes.

"Your history and math grades say otherwise."

"I meant when it comes to fighting. I have better instincts than anyone my age."

Dimitri's face turned playful. I loved it. He was so good looking. "You're very confident, aren't you?" I grinned and nodded. "I have a little challenge for you…"

A 'little' challenge meant sparring against Dimitri. Okay, I was good, but there is no way I was _that_ good. Dimitri was like a battle god. He had much more experience than I did, knew all of my moves, and was considerably stronger.

However, things certainly took a turn for the better when Dimitri took off his jacket. I loved those tight tank tops. I could see the outlines of his cut chest and defined stomach. Oh yes, Dimitri was very drool worthy.

"Would you like to make a wager, Rose?" I lifted my eyebrow. He was in a very good mood.

"I'm pretty sure gambling is not allowed, Comrade." Dimitri's smile grew and my heart almost stopped.

"Are you afraid, Roza?" Well, he certainly knew how to play my ego.

"What did you have in mind?"

"If I win, you bring up your history and math grade."

"Lame. But okay. And if I win I want-" I thought about it, choosing what I wanted very carefully. He chose something very uninteresting. He was still smiling. I took a deep breath before I said, "I want you to tell me how you feel about me."


	4. Chapter 4

"Rose!" Dimitri's smile vanished. I looked down, my eyelashes hooding my gaze. I heard Dimitri walk over to me, saw his shoes as he stopped in front of me. He had big feet. "Rose." He said my name softer. I didn't look up. So he placed his hand under my chin and tilted my face up. "Roza, look at me." I did and I saw the tenderness in his dark eyes. "You know how I feel about you. And you know it's best if we don't talk about it."

"But I want to talk about it. You've never said how you felt." He touched my jaw line before letting his hand drop.

"We can't, Rose. And you know it." I felt the urge to be extremely childish and throw a tantrum. But I restrained myself. Whoever said Rose Hathaway didn't have self control didn't know what they were talking about.

"Are you going to make the bet or not?" He stared at me, obviously a little frustrated. Finally he said, "Fine. But I'm changing my terms. If I win, we don't talk about this, and we behave as we should." That one hurt. But I tried not to show it. So instead, I wiped my face of emotions and reached out a hand for him to shake. He took it and shook hard, his gaze never leaving me.

I turned away and began to tie my hair up. I stretched out, Dimitri doing the same. The room was quiet. Dimitri was still staring. After a while, I was just feeling antsy. "Okay, I'm ready." Dimitri only nodded. We took our positions in the middle of the room. Dimitri nodded once to let me know it was starting. He struck out first, going on the offensive. His attacks came fast and hard, leaving me to concentrate. I had to focus and anticipate the hits. Dimitri landed a blow to my side but I had to breathe through it. He wasn't trying to hurt me, but he trying to back me up into a wall.

If I didn't go on the offensive soon, I was going to lose. So I tried to fake right and roll left, out reach. Dimitri had anticipated the move. He was on me yet again. I was feeling flustered. I ducked and struck out at his legs, knocking one out from under him. I took the chance and hit him hard on the right side, knocking him even further of balance. But he grabbed my arm and spun me, trying to pin my arm behind him. Instead I spun and hit his legs again. I succeeded in getting on the mat, but unfortunately he had ahold of my arm and I went down with him. And then the grappling ensued.

I rolled out of the way as he tried to pin me with his weight. If he got on top of me, I would lose. I wouldn't be able to move him. I tried to push myself back onto my feet but I had to fall on my back to dodge a kick.

Dimitri sprang to his feet, giving me barely a moment to get to mine. He charged me again but overshot a punch, giving me an opening. I didn't hesitate in taking it. I hit hard, I hit fast, and I tried to back him up into the corner. I should have known I would ave had to pin him. Dimitri hit off the wall behind him and spun over me. He landed on his feet behind me and had me down in seconds. I still tried to squirm out of his grip but he used all of his weight to keep me on the floor. He pinned my arms above my head and he had me.

My breathing was rough, my face was red, and my pride was hurt. But what happened next made me forget it all. Dimitri touched his lips to mine so feather soft I had to focus on the contact to know it actually happened. When he pulled back, he released my hands and rested his head on my chest. He was breathing hard too. I didn't know how to react. "I dream of you, I think of you, I miss you when you are not around. I breathe your scent wherever I go, I hear your laugh, see your smile. I live for these moments when we are alone. You are my world, Roza." I bit my lip. He ran his hands down my sides. "And I am sorry that I am unable to show these feelings anywhere but this training room." He looked up at me with those large eyes. He could probably hear my heart beat a thousand times per second.

He moved upwards so his face was level with mine. "But you're smart enough to know this can't go on."

"I don't want to be with anyone but you, Dimitri." I said in a whisper. I touched his face. His skin was smooth and perfect. "I'll be eighteen soon and-" He sat up and pulled away from my hands. I followed suit slowly. "What's wrong?"

"That's not the problem, Rose. We'll both be Lissa's guardians." I paused. I hadn't thought of that. If we were romantically involved while we were supposed to be looking out for Lissa, she could get hurt. We would be looking out for one another, not Lissa. I couldn't jeopardize Lissa. But I didn't want to lose Dimitri.

"You're right." It killed me to say it. My mouth grew sticky and my eyes blurred. "But we aren't her guardians yet. And we won't be for another year." The smile he showed me was sad and tragically beautiful. He moved close to me and cupped my face, leaning his forehead against mine.

"My Roza. I love you." After that, restraint went out the window. I pushed my lips against his, tangling my hands in his hair. It was a desperate kiss, but he responded all the same. His lips were soft and hot against mine, his hands strong against my back.

When his lips moved with mine, my whole body went up two degrees. His tongue ran along my bottom lip, parting my lips as he pressed me harder into his tight body.

When the kiss was over, it was much too soon. We just rested our heads against each other. "I love you too, just to let you know." Dimitri chuckled.

"I know Rose, I know."

That was the best training session, ever. And when it was over, I felt like It'd never happen again. Lissa would be our charge. Dimitri and I wouldn't be together as long as I was protecting Lissa.

I wondered how that was going to work. Always being together but never really being _together_. Sounded kind of awkward.

As I contemplated my future, the cell phone Lissa had given me rang. I answered it without looking at the screen. It could only be one person. "Hey Rose."

"Hey Lissa. What's up?"

"Are you coming by Adrian's?" Shit, I'd completely forgotten.

"Uh, yeah. I just got out of a session with Dimitri so I kind of want to shower."

"That's fine. I'm not going over for a bit. Want to walk over together?"

"Yes. I'll be by to pick you up in like a half hour?" There was a deep voice on the other side of the phone and then Lissa giggled. It was a girlish giggle.

"Um, could you make that an hour?"

"Oh, gross. I'll see you in an hour you hormone driven teenager."

"I am not a 'hormone driven teenager'." The sullen note in her voice made me smile. Oh, the indignity of it all.

"Uh huh, okay. I'll be over in an hour."

I was true to my word. An hour later, I showed up at Lissa's dorm room. I was just in time for her and Christian's goodbye kiss. And then Lissa and I were on our way to Adrians for Lissa's lesson. She wanted me along because while she was learning about spirit, she was also learning how to explore our bond. And she liked telling me that she was about to invade my mind before she did it. I was thankful for the warning. She was working on being gentle because recently it felt like being hit by a bus.

When we arrived, Adrian was virtually sober. He used alcohol to numb spirit's effects. But it also numbed his abilities. So he got sober for his and Lissa's meetings.

He was a little bleary eyed when he let is in, but at least he was coherent. "Hello cousin." He greeted Lissa. They weren't really cousins, it was just a way royals like to greet each other. "Rose, always a pleasure." He kissed my hand causing me to roll my eyes. Even without the booze he enjoyed hitting on me. "What are we working on today, Lissa?"

"You wanted to work on compulsion, remember?" The right side of Adrian's mouth quirked up on a half smile.

"Oh yes. I remember now. And then we work on dream walking, correct?" Lissa nodded. I was more interested in the latter. Adrian seemed to know a lot about dreams and perhaps through Lissa's questions I could learn some things. "Shall we sit? I have refreshments if anyone wants them." His white shirt was tight enough to show his lean Moroi build. They all had that lean muscle. Lissa was tall and super model thin with golden hair, milk white skin, and jade eyes. I was her polar opposite. I wasn't short, about 5'7, with tanned skin from always being outside, dark eyes, and even darker hair. I also had all the curves Moroi women didn't have. I always knew Lissa was self conscious of her small bust. She just didn't see how gorgeous she was.

"Water please." She asked politely.

"A coke. Like, just coke." Adrian cast me one of his smiles as he got both of our drinks. "Okay, now where do we start?"

Okay, so the whole compulsion lesson was boring. I would have fell asleep if I wasn't so afraid of sleeping. I mostly just sat and read some of Adrian's books. And I'm not much of a reader.

"Alright, I've had about enough of this. Let's move onto dream walking." This was what I'd come to hear.

"I can't seem to figure it out. I try doing what you say, seeing the person, holding onto them, and like stepping into…whatever it is you step into, but I can't seem to figure it out." Lissa was very animated as she spoke, her eyes alight curiosity.

"It's like how you tap into your bond with Rose." I waved, Lissa rolled her eyes but smiled. "You feel that draw, you hold onto it, and step into it." Lissa bit the inside of her lip.

"Are you the only person you know that can dream walk?" I asked Adrian, his attention turning to me.

"I haven't even met another Spirit user other than Lissa. So, no."

"Can anything else other than Spirit users walk dreams?" Adrian thought about it but just ended up shrugging.

"I actually don't know. I haven't heard of anything but I'd also never heard of someone bring a person back to life." He looked at me, probably at my aura. He told me I was surrounded in shadows. I was Shadow-Kissed after all. "It's possible." I'd wished he'd known more. I guess I'd be doing my own research. "But back to the lesson, you need to create a tie between you and the person you want to visit."

"I've tried, I can't figure it out."

"Here, why don't you try going through your bond. Try _easing_ into Rose's head and get a feel for that. Once you get that down, it's pretty much the same thing with dreams." Lissa turned to me and stared at me.

"Can I try?" I sighed theatrically.

"Well…since you asked so nicely." I flashed her a smile as I pulled my sweatshirt up over my head. "Have at it." She flashed me one of her radiant smiles before closing her eyes.

When I went through our bond, she had no idea I was there. However, when she tapped into our connection, it felt like someone was rearranging my brain. I don't know why, it just worked that way.

I felt her immediately. Though it was a _little_ better this time. At least she didn't ram into my head. I felt her going through my emotions and for a second I was terrified she'd find out about Dimitri. But then an entirely different feeling began.

That cold paralyzing fear spread throughout my body. I started to hyperventilate, my limbs started to shake, and my heart hammered against my ribcage, threatening to break out of my chest. I felt Lissa withdraw, but that fear was still there. "Little dhampir…" And so was he. The fear amped up.

I was vaguely aware of someone yelling my name, of blood dripping from my nose, and my limbs going completely numb. But what I was really focusing on, was the feeling of teeth against my throat. I was really truly focusing on the feeling of said teeth piercing my skin. And then the blood started to leave my body, leaving me cold.

Suddenly, all went black.


	5. Chapter 5

Next thing I remember was waking as something thick and warm passed my lips and went down my throat. I started to fight, fearing the worst. Strigoi turn their victims by draining them and feeding their blood back to them.

When I opened my eyes, I saw Dimitri standing over me with a cup, instead of a Strigoi. His other hand was squeezing my face. "What the hell did you just give me?" My voice was a little hoarse but I was relaxed.

"What happened?" He demanded, pushing me back down when I tried to sit up.

"What do you mean?"

"Rose!" Lissa moved into the room and sat next to me. "I'm so sorry." She hesitated before adding, "You passed out." She whispered.

"Huh. Why?" Lissa looked up at Dimitri before answering.

"We think it's because I may have pushed too hard. I thought I was going easy, but I guess I just got a little excited." It wasn't her. My fear got the best of me. Which was embarrassing. "I'm sorry, Rose." I smiled.

"Hey, it's fine. I don't think it was your fault. It could have just been stress from school." Lissa still looked guilty. Dimitri was staring at me. He wasn't saying anything, but he knew me, and he knew something as going on.

"It's passed curfew, Princess." Dimitri addressed Lissa. "I'd like to escort you and then Rose back to your room."

"I can ask Adrian to take me back." Dimitri stared at her, considering it. I didn't like her walking at night with only a Moroi for protection.

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"It's right around the corner, Rose. And the school is warded." I looked up at Dimitri.

"Go straight to your room, Princess. No pit stops." Lissa nodded.

"Of course." She looked back to me and smiled. "Sorry again, Rose. Get some sleep." She patted my arm softly before getting off the bed. Adrian was in the doorway, leaning against the wall. I couldn't take the concerned look in everyone's eyes. It was pissing me off.

"Will do. Can you take me home now?" Dimitri nodded and straightened to his full 6'7 inches. He extended both of his hands to help me off of the bed. He didn't hold on longer than necessary. Which was a little disappointing. It was strange, even when extremely odd things were going down, Dimitri always had the same affect on me.

"Good night Princess. Mr. Ivashkov." Dimitri inclined his head. "Come on Rose." I followed him out, staring at the muscles moving under his shirt. Once we were outside and alone, Dimitri started. "Are you going to tell me what actually happened?"

"I passed out."

"You were scared." When I didn't say anything, Dimitri carried on. "You looked terrified, Rose. You were fighting me like you thought…that I was an enemy."

"It was just instinctual."

"I can't help you if you don't ask for help."

"I don't need help, Dimitri."

"Don't let your pride get in the way of your health." I only rolled my eyes. My temper was flaring. I knew my being on edge wasn't his fault, but he was around.

"Dimitri! This has nothing to do with my pride!"

"So there is something?" I growled in frustration and moved forward, walking ahead of him. "I want to know what's bothering you."

"And I told you, it's nothing." I saw my dorm room nearing. Nine times out of ten being with Dimitri was the highlight of my day. And then there were times like these. "I have a Strigoi weakness quiz tomorrow."

"Fine." His voice was just as irritated as mine. "Good night, Rose."

"Good night."

"Oh, and our run has been cancelled. I have some things to take care of." Damn. I was counting on the run to keep me awake. I nodded and stepped into my room.

My room was dark and it kind of freaked me out. So after scrambling for a light, I just surveyed the empty space before me. No one here but me. I took off my jacket and set it on the chair.

Though my bed looked oh so inviting, there was no way I was going to sleep. I didn't like being afraid. Even worse, I didn't like having that fear immobilize me. So I just planned on staying awake. Yeah, lame plan, but I was hoping I'd think of a better one later.

I felt like that girl in Nightmare on Elm Street. Except my Johnny Depp wasn't actually _mine_. Or in possession of a crop top.

After actually studying for a few hours, I found that it was only two in the afternoon. I still had a long while to go. Classes started at eight.

I tried doing homework, but that just made me want to sleep even more. I read some more about St. Vladimir and his Shadow-Kissed Ana, but that was just reading what I already knew. And with each passing second, my eyes were getting heavier and heavier.

I was really not good at staying awake. My body was tired, my brain was weary, and finally, I just couldn't do it. I nodded off. But then second I entered dreamland, Adrian was there. "Rose." We were in the sunlight. He liked that. He always had us meet in the sun.

"Shit I fell asleep." Normally, I'd be irritated that Adrian was in my dream. Now, I was thankful for his company.

"How are you feeling?"

"My head doesn't hurt."

"I was worried about you. I didn't get a chance to talk to you before Belikov whisked you away." The sun lit up his light brown hair, showing golden highlights. Even his green eyes were shining.

"He thought I needed rest."

"It took you long enough to get it. I've been waiting since you left. That was five hours ago, Rose."

"I had trouble sleeping." He walked forward and touched my cheek with the back of his hand. His hands weren't calloused like Dimitri's. He didn't have to work. I withdrew from him and sat on a bench. Adrian stayed standing.

"Lissa made it home safely." He said, looking into the sun. "She didn't tap that much into her magic when she went into your head, Rose."

"I know. I told her it wasn't her fault."

"What else happened then?" I shrugged. It technically wasn't lying if I said I didn't know. I didn't.

"Who knows. Maybe it was just a fluke."

"Maybe." He didn't seem convinced though. "I think there is a third person at work-" Suddenly he was wrenched from my mind, the sunny setting going with him. It gave me a headache being ripped from another world.

With Adrian gone, I was standing in darkness. I already knew what was coming next. "What do you want?" I called out, readying myself for an attack.

"That should have been obvious, Rose." I turned around and again nothing was there. "I want you." I felt a mouth against my ear. I turned but again there was nothing there. "And your little Princess, but her for another reason."

"Good luck trying to get either of us." I hated the fear that tightened in my chest. I didn't know what or where my opponent was.

"Things are in motion, Rose. You'd be surprised at how organized my people can be with the proper motivation."

"If you're so confident, why don't you just show yourself?" His chuckle was dark and cold.

"All in good time, Little Rose. Patience has never been one of your strong points."

"You're really starting to piss me off." I muttered. "And I start to become a little violent when I'm pissed off."

"Your temper is what drew me to you…that and your power. You're going to do great things, Little Dhampir." Just like that, my body froze. I couldn't move. My heart started to pound. "All you have to do, is turn." And then there was a mouth on my neck.

"No!" I yelled my whole body tightening in revulsion. I tried as hard as I could to wake myself up. My vision swooned as I pulled and pulled and pulled and-

Holy shit I did it. My eyes shot open. I was alone in my room, at my desk. It was 6:37 pm. I was missing my training session with Dimitri. But right now I had something more important. I can't believe I just said that. Usually nothing was more important than my alone time with Dimitri.

If I didn't hurry, Dimitri would probably show up at my door. So I quickly grabbed my things and headed out the door.

I knocked on Adrian's door four times before he actually opened it. He looked rough. His hair was actually messy and the right side of his face was red. "Jesus Christ!" I pushed his door open further and stepped in. I shut it and pushed him onto the couch. "Please tell me I didn't make up what happened last night."

"Someone hit me out of your head." He seemed a little uneasy. It looked like his head was killing him. I touched his face to look at the redness.

"Who?" His eyes bore into mine.

"I was hoping you could tell me." I sat back on the couch across from him.

"I have no idea, Adrian. But-" I made the decision to tell him because it felt like the right thing to do. "I've been having these really weird dreams." When he didn't say anything, I took that as the cue to keep going. "Not really dreams, more like nightmares. It's this guy. He calls me his Little Dhampir and tells me that he'll see me soon. When ever he comes into the dream, I can't seem to move. And, I don't think he wants just me, either. But he wants Lissa too."

"How long has this been going on?"

"Almost a week." Adrian's jaw clenched. When he stood, I realized what little clothing he was in. Black pajama pants and no shirt. The lean muscle most Moroi men held looked especially good on Adrian. His skin was pale but virtually perfect.

"And you kept it to yourself?"

"I had no reason to believe it was anything other than dreams."

"What does he look like?" I shrugged.

"I don't know." I didn't want to say what I was thinking. I knew it was crazy without telling anyone. I mean, it went against _everything_ Dhampirs and Moroi were taught. "But, usually every time, he tries to bite me. Or it feels like he does." Adrian stilled, his eyes growing wide.

"You know that's not possible, right Rose?"

"I know. But he said, that I was going to do great things. All I had to do was turn."

"That could still be something else, Rose."

"I know. Have you any idea what?" Adrian shook his head.

"I thought only Spirit Users could dream walk. But as I said earlier, it's possible other things could too." We stared at one another. I stifled a yawn with the back of my hand.

"Do you have anyway of finding out?" He thought about it for a moment.

"Maybe. I think we should tell Lissa-"

"No." I interjected as fast as I could. "It will just worry her. And if there's no real threat-"

"Rose, have you seen my face?"

"Look, Adrian, there's been no tangible threat. They can't touch us at school. We're warded and heavily guarded. There's no way we'll be in any danger here. So there's no reason we can't just keep this between the two of us." There was a change in his face.

"I'll keep it between the two of us, if you let me take you out." My gaze instantly turned dark.

"Adrian, you just got a psychic smackdown and you're going to blackmail me into a date? Are you serious?"

"Call me an opportunist."

"And call me unwilling, but no."

"Just one date. I'm also doing the information gathering. It's the least to do."

"You can't be serious." He just smiled. "Fine. One date. No kiss. I'll wear what I want. And I get to pick the place."

"Deal." I was suddenly much more tired than I had been a few seconds ago. I rubbed at my eyes and pushed my hair back. Everything was just so stressful. Not only did I have to worry about actually becoming a guardian, but I also had to worry about psychos stalking my dreams. "As soon as I have something, I'll let you know, okay?" I nodded. "You want some breakfast?" Breakfast sounded absolutely heavenly.

Adrian wasn't so bad, once you got passed the innuendos, suffocating ego, and drunkenness. He was actually pretty good company. He always had a story and he told them well. I understood why he was so popular. Not only did he have the looks, but he also had the attitude. I decided I liked him.

Adrian walked me to his door after breakfast. He assured me he'd do his best to figure out everything. I believed him. He was just as curious as to what had pushed him out of my head as I was. Although, I'd say I had a little bit more at stake.

"I'll see you later tonight, with Lissa." I nodded. "Bye Rose. Stay safe." He opened the door and kissed me on the cheek, his lips lingering. I pulled back from him. The contact had made me a little warm but a little more uncomfortable.

"Bye Adrian." He shut the door behind me, the locks clicking into place as I turned around.

"Oh wow." Said a familiar ringing voice. I looked up and stopped dead. "We were looking for you." There was Lissa and Dimitri, staring at me. I realized what it must look like. Me leaving Adrian Ivashkov's room just before school, face unmade up, hair a little messed, the look that I lacked a goodnight sleep. "I wish you'd told me." Lissa muttered as she walked to my side.

"It's not like that." My eyes met Dimitri's and I saw fury. His hands were clenched at his sides and his mouth was pressed into a firm tight line. He was not very happy. "I didn't-"

"Your relationships are of no concern to me. What is concerning, is your lack of consideration. You missed our training session and were not in your room when I went looking for you. You'll make up Princess Dragomir's and mine efforts tonight, Ms. Hathaway." Oh, that hurt. The hardness in his voice upset me. Especially because he thought I'd done something I hadn't.  
"Dimitri."

"You'll address me as Guardian Belikov, Ms. Hathaway." I pressed my teeth together. "I suggest you go to class before you are late." He turned to Lissa and inclined his head. "Princess." He headed off down a darkened corridor.

I stood there speechless. "That was a little harsh." Lissa's voice drew my attention back to her. "But you and Adrian? When did that happen?"

"It didn't."


	6. Chapter 6

Dimitri was nowhere to be found throughout the day. Which sucked, because I was freaking out. He thought I was hooking up with someone else. Worst of all, he thought I was hooking up with Adrian. I mean yeah, I'd agreed to a date, but I was only using him. And Adrian understood that. Dimitri, however, was a lot less understanding.

"Earth to Rose, hello? Has she been like this all day?" Christian said, snapping his fingers in my face. I blinked and stared at him.

"Ever since we found her at Adrian's this morning." Christian's gaze turned suspicious. This was a first. Lissa and Christian weren't sucking face at lunch.

"Why was she at Adrian's?"

"Alright, you don't have to talk about me like I'm not here." They both looked at me.

"Why were you at Adrian's?" I hadn't really thought of an excuse. But luckily, I was good at improv.

"I woke up late for my training session with Dimitri. I realized I had left my sweatshirt at Adrian's so I just swung by to get it." Which was almost true. I had actually left my sweatshirt in his room.

"You were more than an hour late, Rose." Lissa was staring hard at me. I tried to keep it casual and nonchalant so I merely shrugged.

"Adrian and I got caught up. He offered breakfast and I was hungry."

"You don't skip out on practices." Lissa didn't believe me. But as long as I stuck to my story, she'd have no evidence.

"Like I said, I got caught up." Christian, being as observant as he was, seemed like he wanted to call me on my lie.

But instead, he said, "Where's the sweatshirt?" I tried to keep my face cool. I stuffed another fry in my mouth and exhaled.

"I must have left it at Adrian's again." My voice was a little dry. I took a bite of pizza. It didn't taste all that good. "Anyway, I have to get to the library. I'll see you later Lissa." I gave them a flash of a smile before heading off. I left before they could say anything.

I was already late for a meeting with Adrian. We were supposed to meet in the back of the library. But when I got there, he was nowhere to be seen. I wasn't a patient person.

Ten minutes went by and still Adrian was a no show. It was starting to severely irritate me. "Damn it, Adrian, where are you?" I muttered to myself, pacing the floor.

"Secret rendez-vous, Rose?" A soft smooth voice sounded to the side of me. I jumped and turned, body tensed instinctually. Dimitri stood with his arms crossed, muscles looking impressive.

"Dimitri, where have you been?" He didn't answer. "Adrian and I are working together, that's it."

"As I said before, who you date is of no concern to me." My eyebrows sloped as I frowned.

"Then why are you being a jealous asshole?" Dimitri seemed a little caught off guard, his expression switching from cold to confused. And then the wall was back and his face was blank.

"I am merely worried about your well being. Adrian has a reputation. You should know starting something with him isn't a good idea." If he was going to play the part of concerned adult, then I was going to play the part of sullen teenager. I hadn't noticed the weary expression on his face or the air of sorrow that seemed to fall around him. Like always, I was too self involved.

"What if I like him? What if I can change him?" Dimitri's face darkened.

"That's stupid, Rose."

"No, it's not. Adrian has expressed real interest in me." I was being a little childish, but I couldn't help it. If he wasn't going to admit the real reason why he was angry, then I wasn't going to try to make him feel better. "And besides, he's a Moroi. I'd be doing a favor for my race, popping out more little Dhampirs." My voice turned a little resentful. After all, that's how my mother saw me. Nothing more than a duty done.

"Stop it, Rose. You're too young to even think about that." He had uncrossed his arms and was staring at me with those fathomless depths he called eyes.

"It's never to early to perform a duty." He opened his mouth as if he were going to add something but closed it instead. We stood staring at one another, neither of us giving an inch.

"Hey Rose." Adrian was here. Almost thirty minutes late, I might add. "Sorry I'm late, I had- Oh, Guardian Belikov." Adrian inclined his head slightly.

"Mr. Ivashkov." Adrian turned back to me and extended his hands, a dark blue sweatshirt thrown over his arms.

"You forgot this in my room last night." He was referring to our session with Lissa. Dimitri probably thought he was referring to our ravenous love making session. Oh if he only understood.

"Thanks." My eyes flickered to Dimitri. He betrayed nothing. "Is there anything else, Guardian Belikov?" He folded his arms and stood taller.

"I'm to escort you and Princess Dragomir to Headmistress's Kirova's office." His eyes moved to Adrian. They didn't waver. When Adrian did nothing but shrug, I was impressed. Not a lot of people could take Dimitri's stare. But then again, Adrian didn't know Dimitri's discontent was pointed at him.

"Of course. Another time then, Rose." He touched my arm before moving away from me. Dimitri left first, leaving me to follow.

Our walk was short and silent, neither of us willing to talk to the either. I hated it. I didn't want him to be angry with me.

We picked Lissa up in the cafeteria. She and Christian hadn't moved from our table. I thought we were going to have to forcibly remove her and Christian. They seemed to be conjoined.

And yes, that was a hint of jealousy in my voice. It seemed she was spending way too much time with him. Lissa finally detached herself from Christian with a promise she'd see him in their elemental magic class.

When we were out of the cafeteria, Lissa leaned into me. "What's going on?"

I shrugged and said, "Don't know. Dimitri just told me we were supposed to be brought to Kirova's office." She looked up at Dimitri and frowned.

"Why does he seem so…angry?"

"It's that massive stick he always seems to have shoved so far up his ass." Dimitri tensed. I knew he could hear me. At this point, I just felt like being as sullen as possible.

Lissa looked at me strangely. I felt a brief swipe of her mind against mine. I cringed and inhaled. "Crap, sorry Rose. I hadn't even realized…"

"It's fine. It jut took me by surprise, that's all." She sighed and I felt a touch of her sadness. One minute she was happy, and the next she was depressed. It worried me.

"I just wish I could get a better read on you. You know everything about me, but lately I feel like you've been very secretive." I never wanted to hurt Lissa. She was my best friend.

"I'm sorry." And I meant it. I didn't know what else to say. There were secrets I needed to keep. It wasn't because I wanted to hurt her, but because I didn't want her to worry about me. Looks like I've been doing a bang up job. "There will be no more secrets soon, I promise."

"I guess there are some secrets that need to be kept." She had a weird look in her eyes. "I just wish it didn't have to be that way." When she started speaking oddly, it made me think about the days where Spirit made her go a little crazy. I touched her mind with ease.

I reeled back as a stinging sensation flew through my head. Blackness dotted my vision as I blinked desperately to get it to go away. A single sentence floated through my head. "Ah ah ah my Little Rose." What had he done to me? A panic spread through my chest. I couldn't touch Lissa's mind now. There was something very, very wrong with this.

When we got to Kirova's office, we were ushered in. There were guardians _everywhere_ around us. Lissa and I were very very confused. They all seemed to be centered around us. Even Dimitri was confused.

"Lissa, Rose, sit." Kirova pointed to a seat across from her desk. Lissa looked at me before we sat.

"What's going on?" Lissa asked in her clear voice. Kirova stared, her eyes looking dark.

"Earlier today, there was an incident." Well this was going to be privileged information. "Nine royal Moroi were drained on their way to court. Their guardians were dispatched as well." My blood ran cold. It was a massacre. I hadn't heard of a slaughter like that happening in my lifetime. "The scene wasn't far from the school." Kirova's voice was solemn, sad. There was a hint of real personal sadness in her. She probably knew one or more of the fallen guardians.

"Oh my god." Lissa's pale fingered hand was closed around her mouth. Her expression mirrored my own.

"Why are you telling us this?" Even I was surprised by the softness of my voice.

"On scene, there was a note discovered." Dimitri shifted next to me. His face turned rapt. He didn't know this part. The whole room was silent as we watched Kirova. "The note was a threat. A threat against both of your lives."


	7. Chapter 7

"You've got to be fucking kidding me." Kirova's eyes moved to mine.

"Due to the extenuating circumstances, I'll let that slide, Ms. Hathaway." I ignored the comment in light of the fact that I'd just learned someone wanted to kill Lissa and me.

"What'd the note say specifically?"

"I don't think the specifics matter."

"Oh, I do." Kirova was probably going to get irritated with me. She always had a surprisingly short temper around me.

"It spoke about the last in a royal line and the shadow kissed who guarded her." It was pretty safe to say we'd been hand picked. "What we are going to do, is keep a guardian with each of you at all times. You are not to leave school under any circumstances, or go anywhere alone." She seemed nervous. If I didn't know her, I would have said she was scared. "You're safe at school, but we want to be safe. Guardian Belikov will accompany you to each of your classes, Rose. And Guardian Borya will accompany you, Lissa. They'll go to all of your classes, eat with you, and sleep with you." I looked over to Dimitri. He seemed furious. I quickly looked away.

"They can't get to us at school." I said to no one in particular. Lissa had been so quiet. She seemed paler than usual and her jade green eyes were huge. I didn't need the bond to know she was scared.

"What are we going to tell the other kids when they ask why we're being guarded?"

"Tell them it's an evaluation for Rose." The room hung in silence. There was tension and fear all around, making the air thick. "You are to tell no one what's going on." We nodded.

"Can we go back to class?" Kirova nodded, looking to Dimitri and Guardian Borya. He was an inch taller and thicker than Dimitri. I'd also heard Dimitri talk about him. Lissa was in good hands.

"If there are any problems…"

"We'll come to you." I finished for her. We left, Lissa visibly shaken. "Lissa." I walked over to her and hugged her, resting my head on the nook of her shoulder.

"I'm scared, Rose." My breath came out as puffs of hot air.

"Nothing can touch you here." I reassured her. "And they'd have to go through me anyway." She squeezed me. We hugged for a moment longer before Guardian Borya broke us apart.

"Princess, classes begin soon." He looked to me and nodded. There was a kind of respect in his eyes. He'd probably heard about that whole Mason and I being taken captive.

"We should probably cancel on Adrian tonight." Shit, I needed his information. But I didn't want Dimitri there. This whole death threat thing is really complicating things. "I'll talk to you later." She squeezed my hand as she walked away.

"Bye Lissa." When she had dropped out of sight, I turned back around to face Dimitri.

"You're going to be late." He informed me stiffly. I looked around the hall and was delighted to find no one else around. I took Dimitri''s hand and pulled him off into a semi secluded corner. When he looked away from me, I took his face in my hands. It was a little hard to do so, seeing how he was almost a foot taller than me.

I made him look at me. My expression softened his, but only a little. "Rose…"

"Listen for a second. _Nothing_ is going on between me and Adrian. When I said I couldn't think about being with anyone but you, I meant it." He only stared at me. "Come on, Dimitri, you can tell when I'm lying." A moment passed before he sighed and wrapped me in his arms, holding me close to his chest.

"I know, I'm sorry." He whispered as his lips touched my hair.

"I'm freaked out Dimitri." I felt him harden around me.

"No one will touch you." His voice was dangerous and low.

"It's not that. I mean, yeah, that's pretty scary. But I've been having some weird dreams." Dimitri pulled away slightly so he could look at me.

"You're more afraid of dreams than an actual threat?"

"I think that the dreams and the threat could be linked. Maybe."

"I think you need more sleep, Rose."

"No. Really. There's this guy who keeps coming to my dreams, telling me he'll see me soon, that I'm going to do great things, all I have to do is turn. He pushed Adrian out of my head." When Dimitri frowned I knew I had to explain. "Adrian can dream walk because he's a spirit user. Lissa is working on it. And when he was in my dream, something pushed him out." Dimitri's eyes started to widen. "And I can't go into Lissa's head. Someone is blocking me." Dimitri's body had grown tense under my fingers. His hands were tight on my shoulders as he breathed in and out.

"Do you know him?" He asked, staring at me.

"I've never seen him. He always seems to keep out of my vision." I hesitated as I debated whether or not to tell him the next part. "But, I don't think he's a Moroi. Because in most of the dreams, he tries to bite me."

"Rose, you know Strigoi don't have ties to their magic anymore." So I've been told.

"Yeah, I know. But I'm not lying. Why would I lie about something like this?" Dimitri thought about it for a moment.

"You wouldn't."

"Right. I wouldn't. And today there was a massive Strigoi attack. One that happened to hint at an attack on Lissa and me." Dimitri was slowly putting two and two together. When the darkened look overtook his features, I knew he was thinking of something to do.

"Let's go see Adrian."

Within minutes, we were in front of Adrian's door, Dimitri's large hands hitting the wood with force. A semi drunk and disheveled Adrian answered the door. He was a little surprised to see Dimitri and me. "We have a few questions." I pushed through his door and Dimitri followed. It was kind of odd, having them together. Dimitri clearly didn't like Adrian but he set that aside.

"By all means, come in." Adrian said as he locked the door behind us.

"I told Dimitri." Adrian raised an eyebrow. He didn't understand why Dimitri and I were so close.

"There were some new developments." Dimitri stated simply.

"Okay then." Adrian didn't push. Though it was easy to see he was curious. "I've found something, if that's what you came here for." Green eyes flickered from Dimitri to me.

"Yeah, it was. What'd you find out?"

"Nothing I didn't kind of know. There's been histories of spirit users lending their talents to others. Mostly compulsion, but sometimes their resurrecting abilities as well. I've found nothing about dream walking though."

"But it's possible, if the other stuff is." My voice sounded excited.

"I think so. I'm still looking and talking to people."

"How is it possible?"

"I really don't know. It probably takes immense concentration and knowledge of their power."

"And you're sure this isn't just another dream?" Adrian and I both looked to Dimitri.

"Have you told him about last night?" He was referring to when he'd been pushed out of my dream.

"Yes." Adrian pushed back his hair and turned his face. An ugly bruise blossomed on the side of his face, the perfection of his skin marred.

"I'm pretty positive it wasn't." Dimitri nodded, face tight. "I don't know if this guy is what Rose thinks he is, but he's definitely not anything good."

"I told her he couldn't be-"

"I never said what I thought he was. Only that he's dangerous." My tone was defensive, but I didn't like being ganged up on. I cleared my throat and rubbed my sweaty palms on my jeans. "Look, I know it goes against what we've always been taught, but I'm just telling you what happened."

"You don't have to be defensive, Rose. Just keep your mind open. Don't focus in on something that may or may not be the cause of these dreams." Dimitri was right. I had to keep my options open.

"Any other dreams?" Adrian asked, looking at me. I thought about the one where Dimitri was a Strigoi. But I couldn't bring it up. There was something in my chest that tightened every time I tried to say it.

"No." I don't think either of them knew I was lying.

"Has Lissa?" I shook my head.

"If she has, she hasn't told me about them." I didn't tell them about the darkness surrounding Lissa. They didn't need to know about our bond. Like Lissa had said, there are some things that need to be kept secret.

"You're going to be extremely late for class Rose." Dimitri said after a few silent moments.

"You should probably get going then." Adrian said in a quieted voice.

"Yeah probably."

"I'll escort you." He was only saying that for Adrian's benefit. I already knew he wasn't allowed to leave my side. Which, you know, wasn't entirely a bad thing.

I had missed the majority of my history class. Which wasn't exactly a problem. History sucked. I liked to focus on the now.

Next was a Strigoi defense lesson. No hands on, just a boring lecture. It was nearly putting me to sleep. And that wouldn't be good. At the moment, I needed stimulations, not a droning lecture on something I already knew how to do.

Dimitri made it a little bit better though. He was standing behind me, his clean aftershave surrounding me like a cocoon. Even though I wasn't in one of the safest situations, he made me feel like I was. He was my rock.

The front doors opened and every student's head swiveled towards the disturbance. Mr. Jacks stopped and turned towards the people now pouring in. A wave of nausea overtook me and I found myself straining to stay upright.

The people that filled in were pale, graceful, and cold. There were at least twelve of them. And they seemed _old_, and powerful. "There's been a change in plans today." The one in the front said as the last two brought a struggling person to the front. Flashes of pale blonde hair and jade green eyes told me that person was Lissa. I stood immediately. "Ah, there she is. Take that one." The blonde haired man in front pointed to me. He seemed blurry, like I couldn't focus on him. And then they were near to me. Dimitri jumped in front of me, pushing me behind him. He was armed as every guardian was. He staked the first one with one fluid movement and immediately moved to the next one. He was so fast, blindingly fast. I was so caught up with him, I didn't notice the other Strigoi moving until I heard the screams. My attention was drawn towards my students as the Strigoi fanned out and fed. My heart dropped as I saw Eddie drop to the floor, his skin looking too pale.

"Run Rose!" Lissa's voice shocked me back into the horrible massacre happening around me.

"Go! Get out Rose!" Dimitri's strained voice seemed far away. I couldn't seem to move. I was frozen where I stood.

"Didn't think you could run, did you little dhampir?" That familiar voice sounded in my ear. An ice cold hand pointed my face in the direction of the front of the room where Dimitri was fighting. Suddenly, a female Strigoi came up behind him with a broken chair. She thrust it through Dimitri's chest. Dimitri stopped fighting, the silver stake slipping from his longer fingered hands.

Just before the life left him, his eyes found mine. He fell, eyes open, staring at me. "One down." The man whispered. "One to go." My eyes involuntarily shifted to another Strigoi holding Lissa. She was struggling, eyes already on mine. They were pleading with me to leave, run, get out. Even when she was in mortal danger, she couldn't be bothered to think of herself. Even when the Strigoi lowered his fangs down to her perfect unblemished neck, she was focused on me. I choked on the scream that wanted to tear itself out of my body.

"I will take it all away, My Rose. And when I do, you'll be mine."

And suddenly I could move. I could kick, scream, hit, and fight like hell. But I didn't need to. I was in Dimitri's arms in class. He was talking to me in a foreign language, trying to get me to relax. Apparently I'd be screaming. In the middle of class. In front of everyone. I hadn't even been aware I'd fallen asleep. "Come on, Rose. Let's go." Mr. Jacks said nothing as we left. Just stared with wide eyes like the rest of the class.

I was still shaking when we got to my room. I was holding onto him so tightly. He laid me down onto the bed and sat beside me. "He wants to take everything away, Dimitri." He cradled me in his arms, let me rest my head on his chest. "I thought it was real. It felt so real."

"What happened?"

"They were every. They killed everyone in class. You, Lissa." I shook my head as the horrible pictures replayed through my mind again and again. "I lied when I said I hadn't had anymore nightmares. I had one about you."

"What about me?"

"You were a Strigoi. And-" I paused. "And you drank from me." Dimitri's breath had caught.

"Never, Rose." His lips graze my temple and my hair.

"I know. I'm just tired of all of these dreams. I can't get the pictures out of my head." I pulled back and rubbed my head. "I just want to rest."

"Then rest." He pulled me back into his embrace. The smell of him surrounded me. "Rest, Roza." He said some more things in Russian until I realized he was singing to me. The words sounded sweet and pretty. Even his voice was soothing and beautiful. "I won't let him come." I thought I heard him mutter. But I could be wrong.

There were no dreams this time. Nothing but darkness. But of course, that wouldn't last. Something had to happen.

And that something was very painful. So painful I fell out of my dreamless slumber and out of Dimitri's arms. I clutched at my head as a horrible pounding ensued. It felt like someone was stomping on my brain. I kept catching glimpses of Lissa's room, flashes of panicked feelings, and stabs of pain in my right arm.

At first, I didn't realize what was happening. But then I started to get it. Lissa was dragging me into her head. But the block that mystery man had placed was preventing the bond from doing its thing. Which was now causing me _immense_ amounts of pain.

"Rose, Rose!" Dimitri was holding my head straight.

"Lissa. We need to go to Lissa." Another flash of a bloodied palm caused my body to shiver. "She's in trouble."


	8. Chapter 8

After I was on my feet and the pain had subsided a bit, we were off towards Lissa's room. Dimitri half dragged me there, his strong arms nearly lifting me off my feet.

When we got to Lissa's room, the nurse was there. Guardian Borya was looking worriedly down at a thin pale body. "Lissa!" I said hurriedly, moving to her side. Her arm was bloody and the side of her cheek was red and would probably bruise. "What happened?" Her hand was a little colder than I liked. How much blood had she lost?

"She fainted."

"What happened to her arm? And her cheek?" Guardian Borya looked upset.

"She was holding a glass vase. And suddenly she froze and fell over. She landed on the vase and hit her cheek on her dresser. I never took my eyes off of her. I wasn't fast enough to catch her." The nurse shooed me away as she dressed the cuts on Lissa's frail arm.

"Why did she faint?" My question really wasn't directed at anyone, but the nurse answered.

"Dehydration, most likely." Lissa's eyes fluttered under her lids. I had a feeling it wasn't dehydration at all. "She just needs rest and water. She should be fine in a few hours. Save for a headache and battered arm." With a weary look to Dimitri, he understood. "Shouldn't you be in class?" The nurse asked me. Her dark gaze was narrowed. What, did everyone think I was a bad apple?

"She has independent training with me. Her evaluation is soon." A lie flowed from Dimitri's lips smoothly. The nurse had no reason to suspect it wasn't the truth. So she merely nodded and looked back to Lissa.

"I don't think Ms. Dragomir could do with any visitors. I think you should come back tomorrow." Everything in me was telling me to stay, to protect Lissa. But I knew I had to leave. So I let Dimitri steer me away, my heart still heavy with worry.

"What are we going to do?" Dimitri's face was unreadable.

"Nothing, right now. You're exhausted and you need sleep. Lissa will be well guarded through the night and we'll find out what happened in the morning." When I shot Dimitri a hardened stare, he merely shook his head. "An exhausted person makes for a sloppy fighter." He had a point there.

There were no dreams that night. Again, just blackness. Nothingness. Which in a way was just as disturbing. This darkness was eerie and still, the calm before the storm. Not welcome at all.

I was all too happy when Dimitri woke me. With a fast shower and a quick dressing, Dimitri and I were on our way to Lissa's room. We knocked, and deep rumbling voice asked us who it was.

"Guardian Belikov and Rose Hathaway." Dimitri said. Guardian Borya opened the door a crack and then a bit more.

"Is Lissa up?"

"Hey Rose." Lissa's voice was weak but light. Rose pushed through Guardian Borya and sat on the bed where Lissa was. She was dressed and her cheek and hand was all bandaged up.

"How are you feeling?" I asked, eyes taking in every inch of her. She seemed okay. I just wish I could touch her mind, just to make sure.

"I'm okay." She blinked twice. She was lying. I didn't know what to say. She didn't want to tell me, and I didn't want to ask in front of Guardian Borya. And he was going to be with her for a while. Or at least until the threat against us was vanquished.

"Does your arm hurt?" Her jade green eyes flickered down to her wrist and I saw a shiver pass through her.

"A little. But the nurse gave me some medicine." The atmosphere in the room was weird, almost awkward and tense. Lissa seemed weird around me, almost on edge.

"You know if you ever need to tell me anything, as crazy as it is, I'll listen. And I'll believe it if you do." Her eyes widened slightly before she caught herself. She seemed caught off guard by my statement.

"I know," she said simply. "We should probably get to class. We don't want to be late." She stood and I stood with her.

"Wait!" She did. "We should have one of our sessions at Adrian's tonight. He told me he had something to show you." He didn't, of course, but I think Lissa needed to know what was going on. Because I think she might be having nightmares as well.

"I don't know if I'm up to learn anything new, Rose."

"Come on…A little normalcy might do us good." I smiled softly. "We could even talk about what we're going to wear to the dance." Her features lightened a little.

"Alright. I guess it might be fun." The dreamy smile found a place on her lips. "Tell Adrian I'll be over at four."

"Okay. I'll see you at lunch?"

"Of course."

Once Lissa and I parted ways, Dimitri spoke. "There was something wrong with her." He commented, dark gaze far away.

"Yeah." I bit my nails. "We should probably tell Adrian we're coming over tonight."

"He doesn't know?" I shook my head.

"Nope."

"I'll take care of it."

By the end of the day, I could hardly keep still. Dimitri noticed. When no one was looking, he whispered lullabies in a language I didn't understand in my ear. It calmed me to a certain extent. But then again, everything seemed better when Dimitri was near me.

When we got to Adrian's, Lissa was already there. Her and Adrian were eating gummy worms and laughing like nothing was wrong. Personally, I found it a little odd. "Hey, mind if we join the party?" I asked upon entering. Adrian looked up and his haze free green eyes found mine.

"Take a seat." I did, and Dimitri went to stand with Guardian Borya. "Worm?" He asked, handing me the bag. I shook my head.

"I think we should all have a talk." Lissa and Adrian fixed their gazes on mine. I cast a look towards Dimitri and he nodded slightly. He began to talk to Guardian Borya, drawing his attention towards something random and out of earshot. "I've already told Adrian." I felt uncomfortable all of the sudden. From my lack of sleep and shot nerves, I couldn't seem to start. So Adrian started for me.

"Rose has been having visitors in her dreams." Lissa's gaze turned nervous. "And whoever is visiting her in her slumber, also seems to possess the ability to push others out."

"And block our bond." Lissa looked rather shocked at that.

"But how?" Here voice had taken on a soft tone, almost a whisper. This whole conversation was rather secretive.

"I don't know. But it happens. Every time I try to go into our bond, I hit a wall, a very painful wall."

"He's knocked me out of her dreams once, and that was not pleasant."

"He can also send me waking nightmare things." Both Adrian and Lissa looked surprised at that. "He's done it three times. I think they're real but then suddenly I wake up. I never realize I'd fallen asleep until I wake up screaming."

"When?" I shook my head.

"Yesterday was the last one." I made eye contact with Rose, holding her gaze. She looked away first. "What really happened last night, Lissa?" She swallowed.

"I can't say." She bit her lip and looked down.

"Why not?" I had moved closer to her, putting my hand on hers. She stiffened up. Her eyes stayed downcast. "Lissa. If you don't tell us anything, we can't figure out a way to make it stop."

"He threatened me." I felt a cold anger stir in my stomach. Lissa cleared her throat. "Said he could take you any time he wanted." The green in her eyes were overwhelmed with sadness, making my heart ache. "He said if I kept my mouth shut, and managed to ditch Guardian Borya this Friday, he'd let Rose go." The anger ignited within me and my fists clenched. My blood boiled.

"He's lying." She nodded.

"I know."

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?" She sucked in a lungful of air.

"At first, I was just getting whispers of things. Telling me to do things. I just thought my medication was wearing off. So I upped the dosage. Yesterday was the first time I had a, what'd you call it? Waking nightmare?" I nodded my head tightly.

"So, Friday then. He's planning something Friday." Adrian said, voice softer than both of ours.

"He can't touch us at school. Not with the wards up."

"No, not with the wards up." Realization lit up in all of our eyes.

"They're going to mess with the wards."

"Princess, you have a tutoring session with Dr. Anton." Lissa's gaze moved up to Guardian Borya. Dimitri was behind him. He shrugged. Guess he kept Borya busy for as long as he could.

"Right. Okay." When she looked back to us, she meant to tell us that this conversation wasn't over just yet. "Well. I'll talk to you guys tomorrow, I guess." There was a long stare thrown my way. She hugged Adrian and then pulled me tightly into her thin arms. "Please, be careful."

"Always. You be more careful." I squeezed her and she released me. With a weary smile, she left, leaving me with Adrian and Dimitri.

"What'd you figure out? You look worried." Dimitri asked, crossing his arms and leaning against the wall.

"We think something is going to happen on Friday." Dimitri's whole demeanor changed.

"Like what?" His tone had changed, urgency seeping into his voice.

"We don't know. What's going on Friday?"

There was hesitation before he spoke. "There is a meeting." More hesitation. "They're convening to decide whether or not we should move to a more secure location."

"Will there be Royals?" Dimitri nodded. "A lot?" Another nod.

"Some of them are already on their way. But the school is warded, there shouldn't be a problem."

"That's the thing, we think whoever is messing with Rose and Lissa, is going to mess with the wards." Darkness overtook Dimitri's features. Adrian mirrored his expression.

"This is going to get very bad. I can't believe I'm saying this, but we need to tell Kirova. Alert her somehow." All of the sudden, Lissa came bounding into the room, her rosy cheeks red and her chest heaving. Guardian Borya wasn't far behind her.

"Rose!" She called my name and I stood. "Something happened. There-" Her voice choked. "Come with me." She grabbed my hand and pulled me out the door. Adrian and Dimitri followed us.

"What happened?" I asked, a little breathless. She was surprisingly fast. Her grip was tight and cool on mine. Why were her hands so clammy?

Lissa lead us to the infirmary, almost hysterical. The infirmary was a madhouse. People were running around, solemn faced, and chaotic. "What's going on?" I asked, confused. No one answered. Apparently everyone saw the reason why we were there before I did. But I noticed eventually.

A woman with short red curly hair lay on a cot. Her eyes were closed and her skin was startlingly pale. Her lips were parted and her chest rose in short gasps of breath. Other than that, she wasn't moving. Her neck was a mess of torn skin and blood. Her top was stained a bright ugly red.

The air seemed to be knocked out of me at. My surroundings spun and my head clouded. I muttered one word before my knees gave out. "Mom."


	9. Chapter 9

I dropped to the floor involuntarily, feeling like the ground had been pulled out from under me. Dimitri was there. He caught me and righted me. He tried to pull me away but I shrugged him off. Ose

at my sides.

My mother's breathing was slow and sporadic. Her features were blank and unmoving. Her fragility terrified me to the core. I kept waiting to wake up, hoping this was just another nightmare. I never woke up. I hovered my hand over her face. Her eyes fluttered.

"What happened?" My voice was still subdued. My mother never looked breakable, let alone broken. An unexpected person answered me.

"She and her charge were headed here for the meeting on Friday. She was with a relatively large group of Royals and their guardians. A band of Strigoi attacked. If she hadn't thrown herself in front of her charge, he'd have died."

"Of course. Because only Moroi matter." My voice was rough with emotion, bitter. I was scared, angry, and tired.

"Rose-" Headmistress Kirova pressed her hand on my shoulder and I ducked out of it.

"Don't." My jaw was clenched so tight it was giving me a headache. "Why wasn't this prevented?" I turned and stared at Kirova. There as a shadow across her face, darkening her eyes. She opened and closed her mouth, not sure what to say.

"There was no way-"

"You knew it was unsafe for Royals but you let them come anyway! You could have warned them!" I didn't realize I was yelling until the infirmary stilled.

"A Guardian is always alert for a threat, always. Your mother knows the risks. She fought-"

"Then why is she lying here with her neck torn out?" Kirova's voice quieted. My vision seemed to be getting blurrier and blurrier. This was just too much. The guilt I felt was overwhelming. My mother made mistakes, serious mistakes, but she was still my mother. "Why weren't they stopped?" I was shouting again, my throat constricting. I choked and wiped furiously at my eyes with the back of my hand. Lissa was there with her arms around me. She smoothed my hair.

"I'm sorry, Rose." Kirova said, eyes down.

"Let's go to my room. I'm sure there would be no problem if you wanted to spend the night." Lissa looked to Kirova for permission. She nodded.

"I want to stay here."

"You can't. We don't have the space. There are other guardians being brought it." A nurse said in one breath. It was true. The already small infirmary was brimming with the injured. Just how many Strigoi had attacked?

I looked pleadingly towards Dimitri. His eyes were full of sympathy, not pity. Which I was so thankful for. "I think I need to be alone." I said apologetically to Lissa. She didn't question me, just nodded. She looked like she wanted to break down. Her face mirrored my emotions.

"I understand." Her arms slid down my sides and grabbed my hands. She squeezed them and kissed my cheek. "I love you Rose." I couldn't open my mouth in fear that I would lose what little composure I had. "It's okay, I know." She whispered softly. Her eyes going a little watery.

"Can I stay a bit longer?" I asked as Lissa faded away, looking over to the nurse. She hesitated but nodded.

"You should be out by curfew, Ms. Hathaway." I nodded. Dimitri motioned to a chair by my mother's bed. He stood off behind it. He understood my grief.

When curfew rolled around, Dimitri escorted me back to my room. I felt empty and guilty. Dimitri never said a word. I was thankful for the silence.

Once we were in my room, I wordlessly locked myself in the bathroom and showered. When I emerged, Dimitri was sitting on my bed. A brush was laid out in front of him. He patted the spot in front of him and I sat obediently. He began to brush out my hair, his touch surprisingly gentle. "I used to brush my sisters' hair when they were upset." He said in his soothing voice. "I found it calmed them down."

"I don't want to be calm, I want to find the person who hurt my mother and is threatening Lissa and me." My voice wasn't particularly heated. I was too tired to have any semblance of fervor. I felt too beaten down.

"So hungry for vengeance." He muttered as he continued to brush out my hair. The warmth of his fingers gave me chills as the danced along the back of my neck, brushing my hair aside so it lay over my shoulder. I felt his lips on my shoulder, on my neck. They were soft reassuring kisses. "You should sleep." His voice was so close to my ear. I turned around, facing him. He hadn't moved and our lips were only inches apart.

"I can't sleep. I have a feeling he'll come to me tonight." He reached up a hand and tucked the hair that had fallen in my face behind my ear. His dark eyes looked over my features. Though his eyes were soft, I couldn't tell what he was feeling. He was so good at guarding against prying eyes.

"I will keep him away." He whispered, though I don't know why. There was no one in the room but us. Even though I was still undecided on the sleeping issue, I allowed him to pull me into his embrace. I leaned on his chest, listening to his heart pound reassuringly. He began to hum again, his body thrumming. I focused on his heart, feeling mine beat out of sync with his. His hum dipped lower, becoming sadder. I closed my eyes tightly, still focusing on his heartbeat.

When darkness overtook me, I was completely unprepared. It felt like I slipped and fell into a pit of nothing.

I awoke still encased in Dimitri's strong arms. His breath hit the top of my head softly, rustling my hair. I gingerly removed myself from his grasp and sat up, looking at him. He looked so peaceful in sleep.

There was no worry on his flawless face, no walls, no anger. Only a calm beauty to his features. Hair fell out of his hair band across his cheek, splashes of darkness on tanned skin. I reached up a hand and traced his jaw, letting my calloused fingers move over his skin. His dark eyes fluttered open and found me. "Hi." I muttered softly. He adjusted himself so he was sitting upright.

"Good morning. How are you feeling?" How was I feeling? Even after a night's full rest, I was still wary. I felt drained, worried.

"Alright." I decided was the best answer. He caught my hand and enfolded it in both of his. I hadn't really noticed how large his hands were.

"Do you want to go see your mother?" I thought about it for a second.

"Yes." He stretched and nodded. "I didn't have any dreams last night."

"I told you I'd keep him away." He brought his hand up to the side of my cheek briefly.

"We should probably get going."

We set out for the infirmary, my heart beating heavily in my chest. I didn't want to see her so pale and fragile. I don't think I'd admit it, but it truly terrified me.

The hype from yesterday had died down. There were still tons of wounded, but at least there wasn't utter chaos. My mother was in the same bed, though her clothes had been changed. Her eyes were still closed but her chest rose more normally.

I sat in the seat beside her, Dimitri standing behind me. "You were excused from classes today, Rose." He said quietly. "You don't have to stay here all day though, if you do not want to." I didn't. I was getting antsy already.

"I think I might like to work in the gym, later." Dimitri nodded and stepped back, allowing me a little privacy with her mother.

Time passed, and my mother still did not wake. Tendrils of red hair curved around her pale face, slight freckles splashed across her nose. She looked younger, I realized, without those worry lines on her face.

When it finally grew too hard to sit there, I stood. I leaned over my mother and kissed her cold cheek. When I pulled back, I realized her breathing had stopped. Her skin was ice cold and she wasn't moving. I started to panic. I shook her shoulders, staring at her. "Mom!" I yelled, a feeling of nausea settling over me. "Dimitri!" I yelled, looking around. But the infirmary was empty. I stilled and let my arms dropped from my mother. When I glanced down at her, her eyes were still closed.

A smile began to spread over her features. Her smile was wrong, terrifying. It held a horrifying sense of triumph. And then here eyes opened. Irises ringed with red. She sat up slowly, my limbs freezing in fear. She grinned at me like that creepy Chuckie doll, familiar features twisted into something sinister.

I was unarmed, there was no one around, and she was faster than me. Not to mention, she had been, and there is no other time I'll admit this, a better guardian than me. It was time to act.

So I ran, moving to one of the medical carriages. I picked up whatever I could and held them in my hands as a stake. I had a syringe, and a metal rod. Angled correctly, I might be able to hurt her enough to escape.

But I had underestimated her speed. My mother caught me, her arms raking around me. Since I stood almost seven inches taller than her, she forced me to my knees, nails digging into my skin. "You always were a disobedient child." She muttered and she moved her lips down to my neck, her fangs breaking my skin. Pain exploded through my body as she drained the blood from my veins. She tore at my skin, fangs rending the flesh from my neck. I cried out as I began to lose feeling in my limbs.

This couldn't have been real. But as the darkness began to spot out my vision, I never woke up. The darkness began to grow thicker and my mind hazier. My heart began to slow, my breathing even slower. And then, I was being tossed aside, my head cracking as it connected with the floor. I could not move, I had no strength. I always knew my mother would be the death of me.

**Dimitri's POV**

She looked so worn, so tired. It saddened me to see her so…broken down. My Roza stared blankly at her mother, the mother she'd felt abandoned her. There was such hurt in her dark eyes. I wanted to take away that hurt, and punish all who had caused it.

I'd been so lost within my own thoughts, I hadn't noticed Rose's swaying. She had begun to move back in forth the metal chair she sat in. Her limbs looked too washed out, her skin the color of a corpse.

When I stepped forward to check her, she toppled to the floor, her dark hair falling across her face. Panic found a place inside my chest. The first thing I saw were the tattered remains of the side of her neck.

I was at her side in less than a second.

Her hair was stuck in the seemingly magical wound. I felt myself let out a strangled sound as I cradled her in my arms. "Nurse! Someone! Hello!" I called out, my voice not sounding like my own. I could feel my control slipping. I held her small face in my hands, willing her to look up at me. "Roza, look at me. Come on, look at me." I shook her head slightly. She didn't move. "Roza, open your eyes, please. Open your eyes." I whispered, my hand going to her neck.

And suddenly My Roza was being taken out of my arms and placed on a sterile white cot beside her mother. There were people speaking to me, but I could not hear anything. My hands were wet with Roza's blood, but I couldn't seem to feel anything.

There was a sudden explosion somewhere on school grounds. Followed by two more. There was screaming, yells of pain and anguish, but I could not hear them. The only thing I could seem to think was what had happened to my Roza?"


	10. Chapter 10

**Rose's POV**

There was blood everywhere, on my hands, my feet, my clothes. Smoke rose from the ruins around me. Pale corpses filled my vision, their unseeing eyes cast toward the heavens as if asking why. It smelled like death.

"Pretty little picture, isn't it?" Asked a deep honey voice, a voice that had been haunting my dreams for too long. I turned, and he was there. This time, he wasn't blurry. His eyes were the same crimson that marked all Strigoi. His lips were full and twisted into a smirk. His cheeks were angular, sharp, and he had curls the color of gold. He was as pale as Lissa.

With a wave of his hand, the image of carnage vanished, replaced by a picture of the school grounds. "Nothing to say, Little Dhampir?"

"What happened?" I whispered, eyes wide. The man sauntered toward me, his walk predatory and confident. My instincts were telling me to move away from him, but I held my ground. Sometimes my stubbornness got the best of me.

"You're in a coma."

"Oh jesus. I feel like I'm trapped in a fucking soap opera." I muttered, eyes intent on the Strigoi. I didn't know the extent of his power over me in this dream world, but I was going to be ready if an attack came.

"Hardly." He sniffed disdainfully. "I had to put you to sleep. You're easier to take this way, Rose."

"You can't get on campus." He smiled, fangs gleaming in the artificial sunlight.

"You don't sound all that sure, Ms. Hathaway." He began to circle like a shark that scents blood.

"We have wards."

"Yes." He walked behind me. I turned and kept my hands at my sides. "But wards can be taken down."

"Good luck. Some of the top guardians are stationed at the school."

"Borya, Dash, Tekiv, Hathaway, Belikov, and so many more." His voice was only a whisper. "Borya may be strong, but he's not fast enough. Dash is distracted by his wounded charged. Tekiv is wounded himself. Hathaway is out of the picture for the moment. And Belikov," his grin was malicious, "well, he's too distracted to even think straight. The rest will fall without proper leadership."

"You underestimate them."

"Rose, many of my followers are turned dhampirs. They think like you do, they strategize how you strategize. The only difference is that they are faster, stronger, and better." I felt my heart speed slightly in my chest. He had a point. The turned dhampirs were taught the same way as I had been. They knew how to fight, how I would attack. But they had unnatural strength and speed. "You will be like them someday, Rose. You will revel in your strength and freedom. It's all a matter of time, my dear."

"That'll never happen. I'll kill myself before I become a Strigoi." He laughed a cold mirthless laugh. He seemed hollow, merely a shell.

"Which is why I have you in this sleep."

"How?" I took a step towards him, fists clenching. "How can you do any of this? Stigoi shouldn't be able to-"

"I draw all kinds of beings with multitudes of talents. I borrow their talents sometimes." That made even less sense. How could he borrow talents?

"I don't understand." He was in front of me, holding my face between his cold soft hands. His grip on me was light but he looked as if he was trying to hold me tighter. Something was preventing him.

"It's too complicated." He looked over my features with a creepy sort of fascination. "But I do control your surroundings, Rose Hathaway. I can make you see anything I wish. I can make you watch Lissa's death, your mother's death, Dimitri's…Or I can show you how your life with me will be." I could feel his breath against my face. It smelled like peppermint. "I own you."

**Lissa's POV**

Her dark skin was weirdly pale. The white bandage across her neck was slightly tinged with red. She'd barely stopped bleeding. Dimitri sat at her bedside, eyes never leaving her. He really cared about her. He was a good instructor.

"Lissa, the feeders are here." Christian informed me softly, touching my shoulder. His touch sent a wave of reassurance through me.

"I'm not hungry."

"You have dark circles under your eyes." It wasn't because I was weak, only because I could not sleep without nightmares. The man with the cold hollow voice spoke to me every night.

"I don't want to leave Rose, Christian. I want to be here when she wakes up." I could tell he wanted to argue, but he didn't. I felt bad I was troubling him. He always seemed to be worried about me. Him and Rose both.

"The nurses said she stabilized. Her hearts beating, she's breathing regularly, she's just…asleep." He held my hand in between each of his and brought it to his red lips.

"I don't understand what happened to her. I talked to Dimitri. And what little he did say, it sounded as if the wound just appeared." I spoke rapidly, my nerves bouncing around in my body. A dark wave of depression had settled over me, despair weaving around me. I needed Rose.

"Just appeared?" Adrian's voice sounded behind us. Christian and I turned. "What do you mean 'just appeared'?" He demanded, eyes looking a little frantic. He didn't smell like his usual mixture of fine cologne and alcohol. In fact, his eyes looked haze free.

"I-I don't know. No one does." I stuttered, taken aback by his intensity.

"Not even Belikov?"

"No one, Adrian. She just fell over and…" I felt tears sting my eyes and I cleared my throat. I transferred my gaze back to my best friend's dormant form. "I can't help but think…He did it, somehow. That everything was His doing."

"Dream Man?" Adrian asked. I nodded.

"And the explosions on campus, the ones taking out Kirova's office and the conference room…coinciding with Rose's attack…it can't all be a coincidence." A sigh escaped Rose's lips and all attention turned back to her. Her eyes moved under her eyelids. Her fists clenched and unclenched. She looked…distraught. Nervousness flooded my person. For some reason, I didn't feel like she was alone in her head.

A stirring on the cot beside her broke my trance-like focus on Rose. Her mother was waking up.

Janine Hathaway's bleary green eyes shot open. She got up slowly, her short cropped red hair falling into her freckled face. She looked somewhat disoriented as the machines attached to her started to beep. She frowned as she looked around. Her hand felt at her neck and a flash of realization danced across her features. And then her eyes settled on me. I shifted uncomfortably as I looked towards her daughter.

"Lissa, what are-" She stopped as she followed my line of sight. My heart clenched in sympathy as pain appeared in Janine's face. She immediately stood, the wires attached to her ripping from her body. The machines began to flat line.

Janine moved beside her daughter, sparing a glance toward Dimitri. "What happened?" When she spoke, her voice was deep and clear. "Was there an attack?" Janine's hands hesitated as she reached out to touch Rose. Instead, she kept her hands fisted at her sides.

"We don't really know. She just…fell." All of the infirmary seemed to be fixed upon us. Janine was dead still, eyes on Rose's face.

"Her neck?" No one answered. We didn't know how to. She hadn't fallen on anything, hadn't been actually attacked, but yet her neck had been mauled.

"We don't know." Dimitri answered, low and angry. There was a darkness to his tone that promised violence. He was scary.

Janine sat back in a chair and ran her steady hands over her paled face. She kept them at her mouth.

I wanted to ask if she was okay, but I didn't know how. I'd been friends with Rose for so long, but I didn't know how to deal with her mother.

Suddenly, Headmistress Kirova was behind me, her eyes on Janine. "Guardian Hathaway. You're awake." Janine stood slowly, angling her body so she was facing both Rose and the Headmistress.

"My charge…is-"

"He's fine, Janine." Headmistress answered. Janine nodded and looked back to Rose. "She is stable as well." The room lapsed into an uncomfortable silence. "There is a briefing, in the conference room. We need you, Dimitri." Dimitri looked up, his black eyes piercing. I shivered.

He said nothing as he stood, fists at his side. His dark eyes were slightly bloodshot, his lips pressed into an extremely tight line. I don't know if anyone else noticed, but he reached out a finger and brushed Rose's skin, a look of soft worry crossing his dark face.

"Belikov." Headmistress said in a distinctly authoritative voice. The muscles in Dimitri back stiffened as he straightened to his full height. Without another word, he strode from the room, his footsteps soundless against the linoleum. "Janine." Headmistress nodded her head. "I assume you'd like to stay here with her." She was addressing Janine, who stood deathly still over Rose. Janine only nodded.

Headmistress's gaze transferred to Christian, Adrian, and me. "We're having a school assembly in about an hour. I would like each of you there, including you, Adrian." When she saw my hesitation, she added, "I know it's hard to be away from her. But it's important for you to be there not only for the other students, but to hear the information we've gathered. It's for your safety as well." I nodded after a while. I didn't want to leave Rose, but I needed to know what was going on.

"Okay." My soft voice was even more subdued. "We'll be there." Christian reached his hand over mine. His touch sent a wave of warmth through me.

"Thank you." Headmistress left us then, the room more solemn than anything. The room stayed quiet long after Headmistress left. No one had anything to say. Rose stayed still, her dark hair spread like a halo around the white sheets.

And then, when we were getting ready to leave, Rose's lips parted and she whispered, so distinctly I'm sure everyone heard her, "Save me."


	11. Chapter 11

**Rose's POV**

That red-eyed bastard trapped me in some cotton candy fun-land. Kids surrounded me, no adults to be seen. In fact, I'm sure I was the tallest one here.

Children milled passed me shouting and laughing, their voices mixing in with the creepy carnival music. Whirling rides with flashing lights surrounded me.

I was a little disoriented when I felt a small hand touch my hip. I turned around and stilled. A small pale boy with light brown eyes and brown hair stared up at me. He clutched a tattered clown doll to his chest, his face marred with dirt. His clothes were messy and mud caked his fingernails. And on the left side of his petite little neck sat two puncture wounds.

The little boy stared up at me with those brown eyes full of innocence. He licked his pale chapped lips and sighed, his gaze holding me. And then he said, in the smallest voice, "Are you dead too?"

My heart skipped a beat as I bent down so I was equal with the boy. "No, I don't think so." I whispered to him. "Are you?" He rubbed a small fist across his mouth and nodded.

"A Strigoi got me." His voice was so clear, yet so fragile.

"Are you a Moroi?" He nodded his small little head. "Where was your guardian?" He nibbled on his bottom lip and shrugged.

"If you're not dead, why are you here?" He asked me, ignoring my question. His eyes were still intent on me.

"I really don't know." I swallowed down the lump of panic in my throat. My eyes flickered to his neck and I felt my body shake. I took a deep breath and calmed my nerves. "What's your name?"

"Adam Ivashkov." His last name caught me off guard. He was a Royal. He should have been more closely watched. His guardian should have saved him.

"My name is Rose." He looked like Adrian. The same bone structure, lip line, eye shape.

"Do you want to go on a ride with me?" I hesitated, but nodded.

"Sure." He offered me a soft sweet smile. He held out his dirty hand and I took it. It was so small against mine.

As we waded through the crowds, I paid more attention to the people around. They were all children, young children. Some had clean puncture wounds on their slender necks while others were bloodied. Some of them were smiling, others seemed to be in a haze of melancholy. I was in a realm of death. And I didn't understand why I'd been trapped here.

**Lissa's POV**

It had been three days since Rose first went into the coma. There had been little change in her health. I'd been in the infirmary every moment I could. Dimitri had been there every time.

Things had been chaotic and dangerous. Our school, our safe haven had been attacked. Headmistress Kirova's office had been destroyed, along with four other administrative offices. Many of the guardians that had been staying on the campus had been injured. The infirmary was overflowing with wounded. Rose had been pushed back into a corner, a curtain drawn around her still body.

I tried my best to stay out of everyone's way. When I walked back to Rose, I found Dimitri wasn't there. Which was a first.

Her hair was unusually dark against the white cot. Her skin looked almost gray, the result of her sick complexion. Her lips looked dry and there were rings around her eyes. I had a feeling that she was being plagued by an unseen enemy.

I sat beside her, heart heavy with worry. She was always stronger than I was. I needed her to tell me everything was going to be okay, and that we were going to find who did this. She was so confident, so sure in her abilities. "We need you Rose." I whispered, throat suddenly tight. "Things are kind of crazy here." I ran a hand through my blonde hair, feeling the strands fall through my fingers. I found, I didn't have anything to say.

_You're weak_. A voice whispered in my mind.

"No." My protest was weak, my voice hoarse and weighed down with fatigue and worry. I felt hazy, unclear.

_You sicken Rose. She's better off in that coma_. My throat tightened as I shook my head. _You're a danger to her. You do nothing but burden her with your stupid troubles. You're killing her_. Tears stung my eyes, my nose tingling with emotion.

"I-I don't mean to."

_You're the reason she's in this condition. You're the reason the school is in shambles_. A sob broke through my chest, tears falling quickly down my cheeks. "I'm sorry." I whispered, eyes stuck on Rose's face. I didn't mean to.

"Lissa?" A familiar voice sounded. I wiped my eyes and looked up as Adrian moved into the room. His hair was a mess and his eyes were haze free, though still full of sadness.

"I was just visiting." My gaze moved back to Rose. "I'm just worried." Adrian pulled a chair out and sat across from me, pulling my hands into his.

"She's coming back, Lissa."  
"I know." He looked at her, green eyes focusing on her face. "Have you been able to…contact her?"

"No." Adrian shook his head. "I can't get to her." The rings around his eyes told me he'd been up all night trying. "But she's strong enough to get out on her own." I nodded, if only to reassure Adrian. I didn't know if I was strong enough to defeat him. He might overcome us all, even Rose. "Headmistress wanted to talk to us." Adrian said, his lovely green eyes on the floor. "I came here to get you."  
"Oh," was all I could seem to say. My thoughts were elsewhere.

"We should go then." Adrian cleared his throat, jaw line clenching for a moment. "Lissa-" Before Adrian could speak, screams sounded in the distance. They began to grow louder until I felt as if they would surround me. "Come on, we have to go." Adrian's hand was on my arm, pulling me away from Rose.

"Adrian, what about Rose?" I asked, pulled slightly away from him. He stopped, pain flickering in his eyes. "We can't leave her."  
"I know." More screams, this time more frantic. "Let's find Belikov." He'd know what to do.

**Rose's POV**

Adam didn't talk all that much. When he did, it was only to direct me to a new ride. His small hand was always holding onto me, whether it be my pant loop or my hand.

The knot in my stomach only grew worse the longer I was here. I was pretty sure I was the oldest one here. All the children here were either dhampirs or Moroi, but all had been taken by Strigoi. It was heartbreaking to see this many _dead_ children. It took a toll on my mind as well.

When I saw a toddler, his throat a gory mess of shredded skin and blood, my resolve broke. I couldn't handle all the death and the agony.

"What's wrong?" Adam asked, his innocent brown eyes burrowing into my soul.

"Nothing." I looked around and swallowed, gaze turning back to Adam. God he looked like Adrian. "I'm just tired." I managed a wan smile, an unfamiliar lump in my throat. "Here, sit with me." I pulled him onto the bench next to me, his little legs not reaching the floor. I leaned back, and pushed my hair out of my face.

I closed my eyes for a moment, exhaling. Lissa's eyes flashed behind my lids, looking worried and worn. She was overrun with shadows. Worry flashed through me. Shit. She needed me.  
"You need to get back, don't you?" I tossed a sideways glance towards Adam. He was a perceptive little kid.

"Yeah, I do." He smiled, softly and almost sadly.

"This is a dead place." His young voice spoke words too old for him. "You don't belong here."

"No, I don't." I agreed with him. There was something immensely grown up about him. In fact, he was probably more mature than I was.

"You better leave before He comes back." I frowned. When I opened my mouth to say something, Adam stopped me. "Here, I'll show you how to get back." I snapped upright. He knew a way to get out of here?

"How-"

"We see more things than He knows." I rubbed my dry lips together and nodded.

"Show me." He did.

It was another funhouse kind of walkthrough. No seriously, I'm not joking. It was like one of those wacky mirror things with laughing clowns as the background music. I looked down at Adam, throat suddenly dry. I didn't want to leave him. "If this has been there the whole time, why haven't you showed me it?" He grinned, his smile splitting his face in half.

"We don't get visitors very often." I shivered a little. I looked back to the funhouse just as another thought occurred to me.

"Why don't you use the escape route?" out of the corner of my eye, I saw Adam's face change.

"You can't be dead. Like me." He looked around, shifting from foot to foot. "You should go, Rose. He's coming soon." His brown eyes found mine once again. I found I was holding my breath. I didn't know how to leave.

"I…this isn't how I pictured the afterlife." I blurted, kind of lamely.

"I don't think it is." His eyes unfocused, gazing off into something I couldn't see. "It's something else." When he looked back at me, there was a fresh excitement there. "Can I tell you something, Rose? Before you go?"

"Of course."

"And you'll help me, with the thing I tell you, I mean." I nodded and listened as Adam let loose a whole stream of surprises. He was strangely insightful for someone so young. When he was finished, anger was bubbling in my chest. "So you'll help me?" I bent down so I could look him in the eyes.

"I will do everything I can for you, Adam. Okay?" He nodded and leaned forward, pressing his lips against my cheek. It was a cold kiss, a kiss tinged with a violent death.

"Will you tell Addy I hid his shoes in Auntie's trunk?" It took me a moment before I realized he meant Adrian.

"Yeah, I will." He offered me one last smile before turning and running off into the crowd, his mud caked blazer disappearing amongst the throngs. I stood and looked back to the funhouse. I'd always hated carnivals.

The inside of the funhouse smelled like popcorn and overheated machinery. I walked passed the first set of mirrors, as Adam told me to. My feet carried me swiftly until I came in front of a mirror warped differently than all the rest. It was my ticket home.

Hesitantly, I placed my hand on the glass. At first, nothing happened. There was just the cold surface beneath my palm. And then, I was being sucked through the mirror, wind whipping passed me. It felt like someone was pounding at my skull with a hammer, cracking me over and over again. There was the sensation of falling, of limbs grabbing onto nothing but darkness. My stomach felt heavy, sick. If this kept up much longer, I was definitely going to heave.

Just as that thought crossed my mind, it stopped. My eyes flickered open and I found myself laying in a white sterile cot. I was hooked up to beeping machines like my mother had been. However, when I looked around the infirmary, no one was here. No nurses, no sick people, just empty rows of white cots. Something was wrong.

I pulled the wires off of me and touched my feet to the ground. Cold, solid, reassuring. My hands moved up to tie my hair back, and I found a white bandage had been taped to my neck. I frowned and searched for a mirror. I made due with a metal bedpan. Don't worry, it was clean.

I peeled off the bandage, preparing myself for a mess. What I found was unblemished skin. Completely untouched my any wound or flaw, save for a freckle or two.

Just as I was inspecting the wound, or rather, the lack thereof, shouts sounded near the infirmary. _Dimitri_, I thought, heart thundering in my chest. I was back.


End file.
